


Actually, He's Right in Front of You

by The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: :D, And so I have started, I decided to move my works from ff.net to here, Sadness, So yeah, because death, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver/pseuds/The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver
Summary: You know the thing, right? "He's behind me, isn't he?" Let's add on to that. "Actually, he's right in front of you." (It's a writing prompt that I did because I needed to write)





	Actually, He's Right in Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot because I needed to write but I couldn't think of how to put words down for the other story I'm writing. And this seemed like a fun prompt. (And greenflame and greenwind or whatever shippers get out. Kai and Lloyd are brothers, nothing more.) ((I don't want to be rude, so I'll say please get out and if you don't please don't interpret the scenes in this story as greenflame. It's a bromance.)) (((This is set before Hands of Time but after the Tournament of Elements. Nya isn't a ninja but Garmadon is dead.)))
> 
>  
> 
> Cross-posted from ff.net

Lloyd sat in his chair, head on his hands, and thought.

 

He thought about what would have happened if his dad had never been bitten by the snake.

 

He thought about what would had happened if his dad had never gone to the underworld.

 

He thought about what would have happened if his mom had never abandoned him.

 

He went over so many scenarios of what would have happened, what could have been.

 

"Lloyd, buddy, you okay?"

 

"Huh? Oh- uh, yeah. I'm fine, Kai. Thanks for asking."

 

"You don't look fine." Kai leaned against the doorframe, wearing his favorite sunglasses, blocking any escape. Why he wore them indoors all the time was the question everyone had.

 

"I am." Lloyd sounded irritated.

 

"Is it about your dad again?"

 

Lloyd sighed. He could never get anything past Kai. "Yeah... I miss him."

 

"It's okay to cry, Lloyd. Everyone does sometimes."

 

"But I'm the leader. The Green Ninja. I can't cry."

 

"You're also a little kid."

 

So Lloyd cried. He wept. He sobbed.

 

And Kai held him.

 

oO-Oo

 

The alarm going off hours later awoke Lloyd and Kai. Apparently they had both fallen asleep and no one had thought to awaken them.

 

Kai gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Just remember you're allowed to cry, buddy."

 

With that, he turned to see what the alarm was about. Lloyd took a few deep breaths before going to join the other ninja.

 

"There's been a mass breakout at Kryptarium prison!" Nya, as always, was the one telling them their mission.

 

The ninja were in varying degrees of being dressed. Cole was only wearing pants, Zane was ready to go, Jay was still in pajamas, and Kai and Lloyd were still wearing their clothes from the day before. Nya, of course, was completely ready.

 

"Ninja go!" The ninja each used spinjitzu and changed into their gis, Kai waiting long enough to say a quick "Bye Nya!", then sprinting after the others.

 

oO-Oo

Arriving at Kryptarium revealed nothing but chaos. The ninja jumped into the fray and started knocking people out left and right. When every prisoner was put back into their respective cages, Kai stood in front of Lloyd, the other ninja standing about 10 feet away in a cluster, talking.

 

"Apparently one of the prisoners is still unaccounted for." Kai said, his eyes then widening and glancing almost imperceptibly behind Lloyd.

 

Lloyd sighed. "He's behind me, isn't he?" He started to turn around, but Kai didn't let him.

"Actually, he's right in front of you."

 

Less than a second later, a blade was buried in Lloyd's heart.

oO-Oo

 

They held a funeral only two weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy that was really short, wasn't it? Like I said, I just needed to write a little. Maybe, if I'm feeling up to it, I'll rewrite this longer and better. I actually liked using that prompt, I might use them in the future. So anyway, remember reviews give me life, so please extend my life! :D
> 
> -TheKittenQueen


End file.
